Really Red Sunset
by RichaCo
Summary: Rodger runs into a pretty traveling artist and ticks her off... uhoh! Contains spanking! Hoshiko Copyrighted by The Purple Penguin
1. Chapter 1

1Yes, I bring to you another really, really good fic! This one is a one-shot, and I plan on having it remain a oneshot, so please, don't beg me... with the holidays around the corner, I have very little time for this, and I probably won't be able to update that often until after Christmas. I have a lot on my plate right now, but I wanted to do this for a very good friend and fellow writer. Please pay your respects to her, as she is highly talented in my eyes. I am referring of course, to one of my big fans, the Purple Penguin. Thank you, now onward.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Ocean III: Till the Ends of Time unless you count the game discs currently in my possession. Also, the uber-cool, super awesome character of Hoshiko is copyrighted to the Purple Penguin and her own uber-coolness!

_**Really Red Sunset**_

Rodger was bored. Very bored. Extremely bored, even. This was rare for him, being so bored. It was near sunset, however, and he knew that he should have been getting home, but against sensible judgement, he started to press into the woods, wanting one last adventure before the day was out, his tail wagging from side to side gently. He hadn't taken his axe with him either, thinking it unnecessary since he didn't expect to go very deep in before the sun set. He tipped his helmet out of his eyes as he walked deeper into the woods surrounding the town of the Mennodix. He stopped and his ear twitched a bit as he heard something nearby. Slowly, he shifted his course towards the sounds.

!#$!#$#4!$!$#

Hoshiko sighed gently as she sat down on a small rock near a bubbling stream. She munched lightly on a small apple she held in her hand, her ears twitching happily and her tail wagging from side to side in content, her brushes and acrylic essentials all sitting beside her. She sighed and looked up at the sun, which was just now starting to dip over the horizon after a long day of making every living creature on the planet sizzle like bacon. She turned back to her snack, unmindful of the fact that she was being watched at the moment.

Rodger had stumbled upon her quite by accident. He stood behind her in the bushes, smiling his usual cocky smile. She was pretty... very pretty... prettier than even Maria or Nel. He grinned to himself and, using what little stealth he had, made his way through the brush, stopping every once in a while as her ears twitched and she turned from side to side, as if expecting to see something. Slowly, he crept closer and closer to her, until he was almost right up next to her tail. He slowly reached out and, grinning widely, he gave her butt a nice small pinch, something he had done with Nel and Maria several times, managing to get away before being spotted.

As soon as the pinch landed, Hoshiko, much to her disappointment, and later rage, dropped her half eaten apple into the mud next to the stream, making it much to dirty to eat again. She growled gently and turned just in time to see the bushes behind her shuffle a bit, signifying that something or other had just dashed back. She growled again and turned back, acting as if she was still eating the apple, she turned back towards the stream. Surely whoever had pinched her bum had not seen her drop it.

She strained her ears as much as she was able, hearing someone slide out of the bushes and slowly start walking towards her. And, she felt warmth coming close to her rather sensitive tail. Right when another pinch was going to be landed, she spun around on the rock and grabbed Rodger's hand roughly, causing him to yelp. Hoshiko growled gently and held him steady as he tried to get away. "You know, it's usually customary for someone to introduce themselves to someone else before engaging in physical contact." she scolded.

Rodger, his initial fear of being caught subsiding, and now replaced with a feeling of annoyance at her for nearly crushing his wrist. "Well, shouldn't the same apply to you?" he asked in a very bratty tone that most would be accustomed to hearing out of his mouth. "You just turned around and grabbed my arm without saying your name first."

Hoshiko frowned again and tightened her grip on his arm, causing him to wince. "But I had right, little brat. You come up to a complete stranger and start pinching her behind... where I'm from, we would call you a brat and a pervert."

Rodger growled a bit and yanked his hand away from her, rubbing his wrist gently. "Hey, I'm not a little brat, my name is Rodger, thank you very much." He tipped his hat up at her and his tail wagged dangerously from side to side. "Besides, I don't think that you could do much about the fact that I pinched your butt. You shouldn't have been sitting there if you didn't want me too."

Now Hoshiko was raging. Her eyes glowed eerily for a second. "Well, I am Hoshiko, a traveling artist and apparently I'm going to be your disciplinarian for the moment."

Rodger raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh? You think so?" Truth be told, he was a little wary of her. She was much taller than him and even though he WAS very strong, he still was cautious around people that were bigger than him.

Hoshiko turned to face him, her legs coming uncrossed so that her lap was right in front of her. She patted it gently. "Yes, and from the looks of it, I'd say that your parents don't discipline you enough."

Rodger snorted and turned away from her, crossing his arms and pouting a bit, causing his large helmet to fall off of his head, revealing his messy hair and allowing his ears to stretch out to their full height.

Hoshiko suddenly reached out and grabbed his tail, lifting him up easily and placing him over her lap. "Well, no time like the present to teach a brat like you some manners." She placed one hand over his back and tail to keep him from getting up as he started to struggle and squirm.

Rodger gasped gently when he felt her slightly cold fingers grab the waist of his pants. "W-what do you think your doing!" he asked, feeling very violated, which was ironic considering what he had tried to do to her.

Hoshiko pulled down his pants, revealing his bottom to her, which was rather pale in the light of the half-set sun. "Giving you exactly what all brats need and deserve." she stated, leveling her hand with his bottom. "Beside, you touched my butt when I didn't want it touched. An eye for an eye, right?" She didn't wait for an answer and raised her hand, swiftly bringing it down on his exposed behind.

Rodger gave a loud yelp and kicked out as the pain ran through his small backside. "OW! Hey, that hurt!" he announced.

Hoshiko couldn't help but grin a bit. "Good, then that means I'm doing it properly." She raised her hand again and started to fall into rhythm of smacking his butt rapidly, her hand more than big enough to cover his behind thoroughly, though she dipped down to smack the larger parts of his legs. Soon, the air was filled with nothing but the sound of hand meeting butt and Rodger's wails.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

The rhythmic smacking caused Rodger to quickly lose all resolve he had. He had never been spanked before although his friends had mentioned it on occasion, even trembled about it. He had claimed that he would never be afraid of a few smacks on the buttocks, but this... this was unbearable, especially coming from a girl! He wailed loudly as his butt quickly reddened, going from it's original pale tint to pink, and then to red. It was near crimson now and he was openly bawling.

Hoshiko stopped for a bit of a rest and admired her handiwork as Rodger continued to squirm on him. "Sorry kid, but you were just begging for this." she stated, in a very matter-of-fact tone, one that said she would accept no nonsense from him.

Rodger tried to get away again, but she held him fast and continued the relentless smacking.

SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!

Rodger wailed loudly, going limp over her legs, no longer trying to fight, his body and mind accepting the fact that he had no way of getting out of this. Hoshiko looked up at the sky and stopped smacking him, examining her hand. It was also turning red from all the slapping. She let him off and pulled up his pants just as the last sunlight disappeared over the horizon. He sniffled gently and calmed himself as quickly as he could.

Hoshiko smiled a bit and picked up his helmet, placing it on his head gently. "Alright, no more pinching my butt if we meet again, got it?"

Rodger nodded quickly, having no desire of a repeat. Hoshiko smiled a bit and stood up. "Alright then kid, you'd better get home before your parents decide to take up spanking for kids that come home to late.

Rodger ran off without another word, his usually sharp tongue humbled for at least one night.

As she packed, Hoshiko sighed a bit. Why was it always the cute ones? As she finished packing, she could faintly hear the sound of smacking on the wind and a familiar wail following it. "Oops... guess I kept him here a little too long..." She quick slunk off into the woods, wanting to get on with her travels, shrugging off the fact that she had essentially delivered not one, but two spankings to a bratty little kid today.

**END!**

Short, yes, but that is what I have to work with. Forgive me, Purple Penguin, if your character seemed OOC in any way. I did my best with the info provided of course. Please tell me what you all think, thanks!


	2. Part 2: Purple penguin chapter

Really Red Sunset, Part 2

by The Purple Penguin

Just doing another chappie for Really Red Sunset so Richa-sama doesn't hafta XD

Hoshiko was hot and tired, and needed to take a bath. Holding her silk cloth that contained her brushes, hairpins, paints, paper and clothing inside, she immediately spotted a small hotspring and noticed a pair of familiar raccoon ears poking out. _Oh, dear me...'tis that little raccoon I spanked last week... _she thought with a small smile, remembering how good it felt to deliver some justice to that little mennodix, his eyes overflowing with tears. Hoshi-chan could make even a spanking look graceful, as she had been trained in the arts of a geisha, a _tayu _or master geisha to be exact. Her hands could be described as tiny doves, fluttering gracefully over the snow of her paper with a wolf-bristle brush (or any other surface for that matter). Hoshiko daintily stepped down to the warm spring, its crystal waters emitting puffs of steam. Hoshi decided if that little raccoon was in here, he could forget about seeing anything. To fulfill this resolution, as soon as she stripped down to bare skin, she wrapped her peacock-print silk cloth tightly around her naughty bits and stepped into the water.

Relaxing as soon as the warm, soothing waters wrapped around her aching body, Hoshiko gently peeled the wet cloth away from herself and laid back on the smooth rock to rest and make sure Roger didn't try anything funny. Rubbing her body with a small bar of plumeria-scented soap one of her geisha clients had given her, she observed Roger from afar as he tried swimming underwater, oblivious to the fact that he was swimming straight for her pack on the bank. Hoshiko finished her bath and stood up, grabbing the silk and wrapping it around her again. Suddenly, she had the realization that something was missing. Oh...she knew, all right.

Roger ran through the forest, giggling, and hid the pack in a log near the brook where his first-ever spanking had occurred. All at once, the former tayu burst through the underbrush in only that silk...Roger's eyes bugged out and his heart leaped into his throat. She was gorgeous, though she looked a bit evil, flapping her wings, her ears twitching, and her menacing gait all indicating that she was _not _a happy neko. Her claws popped out a bit more than usual, and she seemed to be reaching for his tail..."NOOOOOO!" Roger shrieked, and he ran off down the nature trail with an angry Hoshiko following.

Neko chased raccoon, raccoon delivering lewd pick-up lines as an attempt to escape the punishment and get a date. Suddenly a large weight fell on Roger's back, pinning him to the ground. Hoshiko waved the switch she had cut while in the tree waiting to drop down in front of his face. "You see this, you little pervert?" she growled.

"Yes, Hoshiko, I do!" he whined. "But it's not like you can hurt me with a stick!" he added, rather snottily.

Boy, was he wrong. Hoshiko hissed in one of his ears. "You will RUE the day you stole my clothes!" she said, speaking so sharply it hurt Roger's ears just to listen. Pinning the raccoon with her free hand and reversing her position on his back, she was now seated comfortably on him, wearing only her silk and holding that whippy little demon of a switch.

Yanking down Roger's pants, the mennodix immediately realized what was to come. "NOOOOO! Hoshiko, I'm sorry!" "Sorry is NOT GOING TO CUT IT!" she growled, bringing down the switch rather harshly and leaving a blazing red, painful mark on Roger's cute little butt.

Roger let out a loud squeal and immediately started putting up a good effort to squirm out from under the pretty girl holding him in place. "Nope, you brought this upon yourself, so deal with it, brat." she said nonchalantly, as if spanking spoiled brats was an everyday thing for her.

SNAP! SMACK! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!

Hoshi was VERY strong, probably from her 14 years (trained since she was 6) of dealing with perverts trying to fondle her. Roger was defenseless to her blows and was kicking his feet as hard as he could to try and move Hoshi off his back. Giving him a few more blows, she stood up. "Oh no, Roger, your punishment is far from over..." she hissed, a bit too gleefully for Roger's comfort. Tying his wrist in the cloth wrapped around her pretty body, she flicked open a small enameled knife and began cutting branches off a sapling willow tree. Well, Roger now thought he could get wise and grope her from inside the cloth, but his efforts were dashed with a bop to the head and Hoshi going about her business.

As soon as she had cut about 5 twigs she picked up a scrap of cloth and tightly bound the twigs together and had fashioned a birch--Roger was _not _going to get away with stealing her clothes. Slamming him down in the dirt and sitting on him again, Hoshiko was ready to give this little perv a taste of the birch.

SMACK!

The twigs of the birch slammed down and fanned out on Roger's switched, spanked and defenseless behind. He screeched and renewed his struggling, only to be met with another blow from Hoshiko's vicious little implement.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Roger had been converted to a sobbing little child who wanted his baa-baa right now, but Hoshi was almost done anyway.

CRACK!

"Tell me why I did this!" she growled.

Roger remained silent.

An extra-hard stroke landed on his bum. His head jerked up and his ears and tail were in the air. "HOSHIKO YOU DID IT 'CAUSE I'M A BAD BOYYYYYY!" he wailed, for all the residents of the forest to hear.

CRACK!

"And I want an apology."

"HOSHIKOIMSORRYFORGIVEMEPLEEEEEEEZE!" he shrieked, his tail getting fluffy like a bottlebrush.

Hoshiko smiled at her handiwork, but got off Roger. "Roger-chan, why don't we go take a bath?" she said. Her face was no longer angry, but a look of gentle forgiveness had taken its place. She scooped him up. "Oh, Roger, you're so lovable but stealin' my clothes is rude and unacceptable! Promise me you won't do it again..." she said, rubbing his extremely sore butt.

"Oh, no, Hoshiko, I won't!" he cries. Hoshiko found her clothes and they stepped into the hotspring, neko loving raccoon, and raccoon loving neko. But somehow in the back of her mind Hoshiko hoped that Roger S. Huxley would need a little reminder of that promise sometime later...


End file.
